The Two Lives of Perseus Jackson
by ThroughTheEyesOfTheBetrayed
Summary: Percy dies after a encounter with a deadly dracenae. He then tries for rebirth and comes back into the world. But WAIT what's up with everyone looking for this Cody Brown? Discover Percy's second life and the many secrets it holds. Read to find out who Percy's recarnation's parents are. And who is his recarnation?


**Hey! What's up? Anyways NEW STORY! So no flames please but review! Anyways, ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters.**_

_**Percy's POV**_

I looked around. Where was Annabeth? She had told me to meet her at Central Park. I checked my phone. "Met me at Sentral Perk in to minetes. bee un time plz-Sent from #555-555-5555". Yup. Exactly 3:47. The text was sent at 3:45. "Wait a minute" I thought "Annabeth would NEVER misspell something _EVEN_ if she was in a hurry and that's not her phone number!." I looked around. Nope. She's not here. And she is ALWAYS on time. Then I heard "Perseussss Jacksson, we meet again." I looked up and gasped. It was a dracenae but not like I ever seen before! It had 7 heads each with 2 forked tongues slithering in and out of there mouths, 3 tails dripping with poison, and 14 arms each holding a deadly weapon. Imperial gold and celestial bronze was wielded in all of the hands. I backed away but it was too late. I had lost my Achilles Curse when I crossed the Little Tiber. So lucky me.

I tried to think of a plan but I was cornered. So all I came up with was RUN! So naturally I ran. But before I could the Dracenae slashed me with a sword on the side of my nose. I ran all the way to Camp. When I fell from exhuastion.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I can't believe I'm crying over that stupid Seaweed Brain. I mean I know that he can't be that stupid but I'm also thinking it probably wasn't his fault. Camp got the news yesterday that Seaweed Brain was dead. I didn't believe it but when they brought in his lifeless form that's when I broke down. Thalia tried to look tough but I guess it was too much even for her. But what was horrible was seeing Chiron so depressed. He wouldn't eat or anything. I guess Nico was really the smart one this time. I heard a knock on the door. That must be Nico calling us for the "ceremony". The ceremony was we're he is going to dig a hole and then chant some words to feed the dead. Then Percy might one up! I jumped up and opened the door. Nico only motioned me to follow him. And that's what I did.

When I got there the whole camp was gathered around a small dug out hole. Nico poured in some Mcdonald's and started chanting. Not even Leo interupted and that's saying a lot. After he stopped chanting we looked expectantly at the hole. But what showed up surprised us. Out came a deep, melodic voice that said "We are sorry, but the Perseus Jackson you have requested has chosen to rebirth. You may find him with the name of *rustling paper sounds* Cody Brown."

Then silence. I was the first one to react. "THAT MEANS PERCY IS STILL OUT THERE!" I shouted happily. "Quick search up Cody Brown on Half Blood Search!" shouted someone. I suddenly heard some typinbg and clicking sounds. "Found him on Facebook!" Katie shouted. Then her voice faltered. "But he last updated at 3:58 PM August 7th, 2004." She then whispered. Suddenly I felt like all hope was ripped out of me. I ran away. As fast as I can I sprinted towards my cabin with tears streaming down my face. Tears of pain, and sadness not tears of joy.

_**Cody's POV**_

I stared in the mirror. I had blonde hair that swayed over my eyes and golden eyes. And I had a scar along the side of my nose. Also I don't have yellow eyes. I have eyes like pure gold. Weird, right? Mom always loved telling me stories about Kronos. Kronos this Kronos that. Anyways, today was Sunday so no school! I have ADHD and dyslexia so it makes it hard for me to concentrate but I always got straight A's in school and I skipped a grade. In School my favourite subject was Greek. I was really fluent in Greek, and Latin.

I have always hoped to be a son of Athena or Poseiden but I don't have green eyes or grey. I have Gold and having gold eyes means I'm not a son/daughter of any god/goddess. I'm supossed to be going over to my friend Max's house today. Max is crippled and a vegetarian. Enchiladas is his favourite food. He always told me to not pollute or litter. Max loves the colour green and has a crazy obsession to talking with trees. I caught him talking to one before. I think it was a Red Wood. But before I could comfort him about it I heard some giggling and a girl's voice saying "You silly satyr!". So I sped away an went on Google to serach satyr. I came up with a half goat/half human animal. When I got to Max's house it was early so we talked about this Percy guy. Max always glanced nervously at me every now and then. it seemed as if he wanted me to remember something. But I never did. I slept over at Max's house that night I had some weird dreams about:

Annabeth

Rachael

Chiron

Poseiden

Paul

Sally

Tyson

Hazel

Frank

Jason

Piper

Nico

Leo

Bianca

Beckendorf

Silena

Luke

Thalia

Clarisse

Grover

Mr.D

Luke

The Lightning Bolt

The Labyrinth

The War

The Dagger

The Golden Fleece

Grover Getting Married

The Dracenae

The Last Procephy:

Seven Half-Bloods should answer the call.

To the Storm or Fire the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath.

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.

I sat up. I remembered everything.

I was Perseus Jackson. I was a leader. I was a saviour. I was the defeater of many. I was the chosen one. I was favoured by many. I was couragrous. I was brave. I was the Heroe of Olympus.


End file.
